Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Opening/Attack of the LEGO Duplo Alien Invaders/The ruins of Bricksburg (The film starts at a door, As Finn and his dad plays with the LEGO models) *'The Man Upstairs': Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? *'Young Finn': Who? (Then, the door was opened when lots of alien spaceships appearing from space) *'The Man Upstairs:' Your Sister. Your Sister. Your Sister. Your Sister. (The shadows of alien spaceships appear and ears to Bricksburg) *'Young Finn:' What? (Cut to Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, the Ghost of Vitruvius, Batman, Unikitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Mrs. Scratchenpost, her cats, President Business, Tino and the gang celebrating) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? *'Tino Tonitini: '''Everything is peaceful. *'Ash Ketchum: And it's all thanks to Emmet. (Suddenly, an alien spaceship hovers above them) *'''Metal Beard: Whaaaaat? (A trio of Duplo alien figures descend into the Lego world) *'LEGO Duplo Alien Invader #1:' We are from Planet Duplo and we are here to destroy you. (Much to the heroes shock) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Oh man. *'Lucy:' You're going have to get past us! *'Batman: '''Psychically me. *'Unikitty:' (turns into Angry Kitty) Oh, it's on! *'Metal Beard:' Yar! (hits Vitruvius' ghost and sends him flying away) *'Ghost of Vitruvius:' Whoa! *'Tino Tonitini: It's those Duplo alien figures. *'Rainbow Dash: '''From space! *'Star Butterfly: 'Who? *'Tino Tonitini: Those guys, Star! *'Emmet Brickowski:' (stops his pals) Wait, guys! That's no need to fight anymore. I got this! (Emmet starts to walk towards the Duplo Alien Invader trio) *'Lucy: '''Yeah, I don't think that is a good idea. *'Star Butterfly:' Uh, Yeah, I agree with her. *'Timmy Turner:' Me too. *'Emmet Brickowski:' Here we go. (The camera shows the news) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Hello, visitors from another planet! (They look at Emmet) *'Emmet Brickowski:' You are the special, as we are. (Emmet picks some red, orange, yellow, purple and pink LEGO pieces and builds a heart) *'Emmet Brickowski:' (shows the Duplo Alien Invaders the heart) See? Friends. *'Duplo Alien Invader Trio:' (amazed at the heart) Ooooh! (The Duplo Alien Invader comes closer to Emmet and the heart) *'Emmet Brickowski:' That's it. *'Star Butterfly:' He's good. (The scene cuts to the others, who *'Batman:' What do you know? It worked. *'Rarity:' Pretty good. *'Brock:' This is so beautiful. *'Wanda:' Wonderful. *'Unikitty:' Even though, we're different. I guess we can open our hearts and everything can be... (But then, the Duplo Alien Invader opens its mouth, grabs the heart and eats it) *'Emmet Brickowski:' AAAH! I was giving it to you! *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' (munching the heart) (The Duplo Alien Invader burps and *'Emmet Brickowski:' (gasps) *'Misty:' Oh my! *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' More! *'Duplo Alien Invader #2:' More! *'Duplo Alien Invader #3:' More! (A lot of alien spaceships appears as Emmet look up) *'Duplo Alien Invaders:' More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! *'Emmet Brickowski:' Oh no! *'Tino Tonitini: I think we made them mad! *'''Sparky: We're doomed! *'Lucy:' Attack! (Lucy quickly builds up *'Cosmo: '''Wow, even more worse. *'Pikachu:' Pika... *'Tino Tonitini:' (To make matters worst, *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' (Screams) *'Emmet Brickowski:' (covers his ears) *'Marco Diaz:' (Cover his ears) So loud! (The scenes shows *'Tino Tonitini:' (in Chicken Little's voice) RUN!!! ( *'Lucy:' Run! *'Duplo Alien Invader #4:' (opens its mouth ( *'Duplo Alien Invader #5:' I wanna play with you, kitties! ( *'Duplo Alien Invader #6:' (singing) Everything is Awesome! *'Metal Beard:' Fire the laser cannon! ( *'Duplo Alien Invader #6:' (eats some lasers) I eat lasers. *'Metal Beard:' That's impossible! (Cut to another Duplo Alien Invader, *'Duplo Alien Invader #7:' (Batman uses *'Duplo Alien Invader #7:' You missed me! *'Batman:' No, I did not! (Cut to *'Pinkie Pie:' *'Sci-Twi:' *'Lucy:' ( *'President Business:' *'Emmet Brickowski:' President Business, you have to stay and help us! *'Tino Tonitini:' ( *'President Business:' (Then, the Duplo Alien Invader coming towards, Tino, Emmet, Lucy and the others) *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' (laughing) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Don't worry, guys. I'm sure that everything still can be awesome? *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' (opens its mouth (The screen shows *'Lucy:' (voice-over) It wasn't awesome. (The alien spaceships *'Lucy:' (voice-over) ( *'Duplo Alien Invader #4:' (Then, Emmet's Construct-O-Mech *'Lucy:' (The scene shows 5 years later/Apocalypseburg/Emmet's Dream House (5 years later, the screen *'Lucy:''' (Voice-over) Our lifetime has passed since then. (The camera A Shooting Star/The Escape Buggy Chase/Enter General Sweet Mayhem Mayhem kidnaps Emmet's friends/Emmet's vision/Tino and the others defends Emmet/Building the Rescue Rocket Welcome to the Systar System/Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi/"Not Evil" ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Ending Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Transcripts